The evolution of the conventional public switched telephone network has resulted in a variety of voice applications and services that can be provided to individual subscribers and business subscribers. Such services include voice messaging systems that enable landline or wireless subscribers to record, playback, and forward voice mail messages. However, the ability to provide enhanced services to subscribers of the public switched telephone network is directly affected by the limitations of the public switched telephone network. In particular, the public switched telephone network operates according to a protocol that is specifically designed for the transport of voice signals; hence any modifications necessary to provide enhanced services can only be done by switch vendors that have sufficient know-how of the existing public switched telephone network infrastructure.
An open standards-based Internet protocol (IP) network, such as the World Wide Web, the Internet, or a corporate intranet, provides client-server type application services for clients by enabling the clients to request application services from remote servers using standardized protocols, for example, the hypertext transport protocol (HTTP). The web server application environment can include web server software, such as Apache, implemented on a computer system attached to the IP network. Web-based applications are composed of HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) pages, logic, and database functions. In addition, the web server may provide logging and monitoring capabilities.
In contrast to the public switched telephone network, the open standards-based IP network has enabled the proliferation of web based applications written by web application developers using web development tools. Hence, the ever increasing popularity of conventional web applications and web development tools provides substantial resources for application developers to develop robust web applications in a relatively short time and in an economical manner. However, one important distinction between telephony-based applications and web-based applications is that telephony-based applications are state aware, whereas web-based applications are stateless.
In particular, conventional telephony applications are state aware to ensure that prescribed operations between the telephony application servers and the user telephony devices occur in a prescribed sequence. For example, operations such as call processing operations, voicemail operations, call forwarding, etc., require that specific actions occur in a specific sequence to enable the multiple components of the public switched telephone network to complete the prescribed operations.
The prior art web-based applications running in the IP network, however, are state-less and transient in nature, and do not maintain application state because application state requires an interactive communication between the browser and back-end database servers accessed by the browsers via a HTTP-based web server. However, an HTTP server provides asynchronous execution of HTML applications, where the web applications in response to reception of a specific request in the form of a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) from a client, instantiate a program configured for execution of the specific request, send an HTML web page back to the client, and terminate the program instance that executed the specific request. Storage of application state information in the form of a “cookie” is not practical because some users prefer not to enable cookies on their browser, and because the passing of a large amount of state information as would normally be required for voice-type applications between the browser and the web application would substantially reduce the bandwidth available for the client.
In reference to a conventional telephony-based application (unlike those in the patent applications incorporated by reference above), a user can use the application to access prerecorded responses from a remote source by using audio prompts. This prior art interface may be based on simple predefined voice commands, like “yes” or “no,” or reciting a number to select an option. The interface may also be based on entering numbered or other responses on a touch tone keypad into the telephone. For example, a user can use a touch tone telephone to access a bank and obtain the balance or other information on a bank account over a telephone. A user can also use a touch tone telephone to obtain information about some topic or organization they are interested in, such as the hours, exhibits, prices, and special events for a museum, based on a menu of prerecorded prompts and messages maintained by the museum.
In general, in conventional techniques, automated speech recognition techniques (ASR) executing on a processor or computer provide for the recognition of words or phrases in a user's speech. Typically, when sitting at a computer, a user can provide speech input into a microphone attached to a computer, and the computer can translate words and phrases in the speech into commands or data that the computer receives as input similar to the way input typed into a keyboard would be used by a computer. Text to speech (TTS) techniques provide for the output of a computer or database to be translated from text or data output to speech.
In one conventional approach, a telephone can use a WAP (wireless application protocol) to access data at a remote location from the WAP telephone. The protocol includes a WML (wireless markup language) used with a script language to program the WAP telephone.